Standing In the Dark
by BingleBongle
Summary: Jack and Kim haven't spoken in 3 months due to an argument and Kim's new boyfriend. What happens at James's Big Summer Bash which is know for the make up and break up of couples. Slight song-fic to Standing in the Dark by Lawson


**This is a slight song fic to Standing in the Dark by Lawson. I recommend you hear the song before reading this story but you don't have to. I also apologise if there is different writing styles as I've written this at different points. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Kickin' It or Standing in the Dark by Lawson**

* * *

**Jack POV**

It's been 3 months since I've talked to Kim, 3 months since we had that stupid argument, 3 Months since she started dating Oliver. She turns up at the dojo at different times to me. She sometimes sees the gang but not all the time. I think back to the times were BFFs and we did everything together but those days are long over. It's Friday afternoon and I've finished school for summer and James the party god is holding his annual summer party. His house is next to the beach and he holds a party for everyone is the school to come. It's known for the make-up and brake-up of couples. I don't even know if I'm going to go. I check my phone to see if I have any messages

**1 New Message** **from Jerry**

Yo u going James party. I am going 2 b swag

If Jerry is going I might as well. So i reply to him saying I'm going and take a shower and get ready.

**At the Party still Jack POV**

"Hi Jack. I need to ask you a HUGE favour" James said to me running up. I'm good friends with James as he is my partner in my music class and he is one of the few people who know about my hidden talent. The gang doesn't even know about this

"What is it?"

"You know how I was supposed to have a live band to play" I nod "Well they have cancelled and I need some live music so please can you sing"

"I don't want to" I didn't want the school knowing about my talent

"Come on your amazing" I shake my head

"Why not?" I can tell he is desperate

"Because I don't want people knowing about my talent. At my old school once they found out people just wanted me to sing for them and I don't want that here."

"Well they won't here. We are different"

"I'm not sure" A group of people run of over to James and drag him away so I went to find Jerry, Eddie and Milton but instead I find Oliver and Kim. They look like they are arguing over something. I've been seeing that a lot. They might be the big summer break- up couple. I spot Milton, Eddie and Jerry so go over to them

"Hi Jack, where were you?" Milton asks me

"James wanted to speak to me about something. Nothing much" I didn't know them wanting to know the real reason

"Kim and Oliver are fighting again" Eddie panted as he ran up to us

"There so going to be the summers break up" Jerry says to our group then runs off after some girls who walk by. We might be older but Jerry still acts like he did when I first met him.

"You know I heard that the live band hasn't turned up. I wonder what James is going to do?" Milton says to me and Eddie after silence came upon us

"Its James he would have back up. I heard he does music so might use someone from the music class" I say to them

"We have a music class. That would be awesome listening to music all lesson" Eddie says as he likes his music

"Eddie you don't listen to music for all of the class" Milton told Eddie

"So why is it called music?" Eddie retaliated. I started to walk away as I saw where this was going. I was now planning on going home so walked down to the clock room. Just before I got there, James dragged me to an empty room.

"Look please can you sing for me" James begged me

"No and you know why I won't" I told him

"What about if I record it and then next year in Music you can use it as your performance rather than having to perform in the school concert" I think James realised that would be the only way I would do it

"You better record it so where do you keep your guitars?" I told James ad he just smiled and showed me where they are and left me to practise. I knew what song I was going to do

**Kim POV**

I had just had another argument with Oliver and now I'm thinking about breaking up with him but I don't want to be labelled as the 'Big Summer Break-up'. I spotted Milton and Eddie so walked up to them. Since I had started dating Oliver I had seen less of the gang and Jack. Me and Jack had this huge argument and I haven't heard or seen from him since. That was over 3 months ago and I miss him. When I reach Eddie and Milton I hear that they are arguing about music.

"Hi Guys" They turn to look at me

"Hi Kim" They say back before arguing again so I walk off and bump into Jerry

"Hi Kim have you seen jack. I haven't seen him for a while and I wanna make sure he hasn't gone home" Jerry said to me

"No but I haven't seen him in months" I told him. He keeps forgetting that we don't speak anymore

"Tell me i..." Jerry was cut off by a loud screech from the speakers

"Hi guys. Glad you could all make it to the Summer Bash. Yes it's true the band have cancelled as they are idiots but I have some people to keep you entertained for a bit then its KARAOKE!" James shouted into the microphone and we all cheered

"First up we have an original song by the one and only Jack Brewer" I think everyone was shocked. I knew he played the piano and guitar but didn't know he sang.

Jack walked onto the stage and he looked nervous and I whispered to Jerry "Found Jack. Did you know he sang?"

"Didn't know he sand but did know he played piano and guitar"

"Hi there. I'm singing about what's currently going on in my life" Jack said into the microphone. He looked nervous and I have never seen Jack nervous in my life.

He started to play the guitar and then he sang:

_*Jack sings Standing in the Dark by Lawson (Sorry had to take lyrics out)*_

As he finished I knew that song was about me but I also couldn't get over the fact that he had an amazing voice. The crown was also in shock for a few seconds before erupting into a massive cheer. That song actually made me realise I've pushed Jack aside and he is watching in on me. The song also made me realise that Jack had the same feelings for me as I had for him. I actually thought dating Oliver would be good for me. I have has some bad break-ups in the past and I didn't want that to continue. I did like Oliver but at that point I had some feelings for Jack to and being away from him made my feeling for him grow. I was dragged out of my thoughts when Jerry tapped me on the shoulder and showed me Oliver making out with another girl. I walked over to him, pulled him away from her face and slapped his really hard which would be sure to leave a mark for a long time

"Oliver I thought you were different but I can see now you're not. We are over. OVER I TELL YOU" I yell at him and then I stormed off in the other direction with tears beginning to form.

"Kim please listen. I didn't start kissing her she kissed me"

"But you didn't have to kiss back. I'm sorry Oliver but that was our last chance and you blew it" I saw him walk back to that girl he was making out with before.

I left the party to go down to the beach (which was down the road) to help me think about what's happened. I know that I'm going to be labelled as the Big break-up but I'm not bothered anymore. As I got there I saw Jack was there and I knew what I needed to do.

"Hi can I talk to you?" Jack looked up at me quite shocked.

"Sure fire away" I took a deep breath

"I'm sorry for what I said and you were right like always" I told him

"Kim I'm dory to. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I should have been more supported of you but I guess I was just jealous"

"Jealous?"

"Yes jealous. Oliver got you"

"Why would you b... Oh" I finally twigged on what he was saying "You like me" I barely muttered and I saw him nod his head. The next thing I know we were leaning in and then I felt his soft lips on mine. As we were kissing I felt a spark of electric run through me and this is how I knew he would be the one who wouldn't hurt me.

"Kim would you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked me

"I would love to be your girlfriend" I answered him quickly. We never went back to the party instead we stayed on the beach till we went home.

**Next Day- Kim POV**

The next morning I found myself being shaken awake by Julie

"What you want I NEED sleep" I angrily told her

"I've just come over to tell you that you and Oliver are be big summer break-up couple which I assume you already know"

"Yep I dumped his sorry..."

"Kim I get the picture but what I don't get is that you and Jack are the summer couple. Last I knew which was yesterday you weren't talking to each other and you're going out" Julie started rant at me

"Julie relax we made up yesterday and we might of shared a kiss and we might be going out now" I told her

"A bit of warning would have been nice" She said to me

So now I have both the big summer break-up and make-up under my belt form James's Big summer bash

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the ending I didn't know how to finish it**

**BingleBongle**

**11/6/13- UPDATE: Had to take lyrics out **


End file.
